Yuuka Uchiha
Appearance Yuuka has bushy, long, hair that goes down to her mid back. She also wears mascara around her eyes making them more prominent than other times. Yuuka normally wears a jacket that uses the main color of black and a sub color of dark blue. With that she wears a really short and tight trunks with boots that go all the way up to her mid high thigh. Under most of her clothing, Yuuka wears chain-mail for a more defensive stance point, enough to decrease the damage Kunai or Shuriken would do to her. You can tell she is wearing it because its longer than most of her clothing, showing on her high arms, stomach, and high legs. The chain mail practically act as the rest of her clothing. Personality Yuuka Uchiha is a playful character that doesn't disrespect others unless they had disrespected her first. She is outgoing and charismatic and most people do take a liking to her for some odd reason. No one has really disliked her nor even came close to it. She had always been the nice one but there are days where she acts a bit more, mean, than she would normally. She loves her parents. And saying that, if they where in trouble, she would risk her own life to protect them as they have done for her. She feels the need to repay them back even though she had traveled away. If you where to even threaten her parents she would go berserk and not hold back. History Childhood Yuuka was born into a family of the Uchiha that had been living in a small farming village within the Land of Fire. However, due to her parents caution they keep and the most out of the small village so they could make a quick and easy escape. Other than that Yuuka’s parent’s were farmers so they could put food on the table. When Yuuka grew to the age of eight Sora, her father, decided that it was best to send her off to the Academy within the small village. Yuuki, her mother, didn’t want this as she thought that they could easily find out about her heritage. But Sora reinstated her confidence by telling her that Yuuka didn’t even know about her heritage and said it would be all fine. From that day Yuuka attended the Academy. The first day at the Academy, Yuuka was easily able to make friends. She didn’t learn much the first day because it was a introduction to all of her teachers and classmates. She even made a friend named Asuka (This will be a Fodder character for a later Fanfiction.) and easily became best friends. From that day they did everything together and even did some things that would of normally gotten them in trouble. Academy Years During the training within the Academy they had gone through every ability, from Bukijutsu to Ninjutsu. The teachers had wanted to see where their student had stand in ability. When the first subject came up, Bukijutsu, Yuuka seem to have an above average ability within Bukijutsu, but no where near great. Yuuka had also shown proficiency in most subjects, normally being on top of her small class. At this point they start to question her heritage as they have never meet anyone that was so advanced at such a young age. Although the Shinobi of the small village kept their suspicions secret, not wanting to worry the small farming village. After various of other testing with different subjects, Ninjutsu had finally emerged. They started with basic techniques as all Academy students do. Yuuka had shown to be advanced at the basic techniques passing all other students because of her blood. This just made the Shinobi wonder even more than before. Had spreading rumors someone had noticed that the abilities that Yuuka had shown traits of the infamous Uchiha Clan. Once the rumors had vastly cross the small farming village, Sora had overheard one of the other ninja about the rumor. As soon as the words reached his ears he dropped everything and snuck back to his house to warn his wife and daughter. As soon as he got into the house, Yuuki came to him to see what was wrong. Just by seeing the fear in his eyes were enough to tell Yuuki that it was time to leave. They had went to their rooms to pack the bare essentials and they pack some of Yuuka’s clothes as well. During that time Yuuka wasn’t sure what her parents were doing but by seeing their panic she decided to cooperate. Once they had everything they needed packed, her father put Yuuka onto his shoulders so they could travel faster. Yuuka didn’t say anything but she did tear up as she realized she may never see her dear friend, Asuka, ever again. Once they were a good distance away from the village Yuuka had grown up to love she started to ask questions. Her mother just said that our love for friends and family are so strong no one can truly understand. Yuuki had referenced it as what others call, the Curse of Hatred. At that single phrase her father started to get frustrated. “Only if they knew our side.” Sora has said, sticking in Yuuka’s mind trying to figure what it completely means. Teenage Years At the age of 12 her family had found a stable ground that they could easily hide and farm. They never really traded as they were in a distant land and travelers rarely ever came their way. But Sora was still worried and wanted Yuuka to survive the longest that she could to change the name of their hated clan. So in order to do this he wanted to teach her all that he could teach. He first started with Fire Release since most Uchiha have it. He had taught her how to correctly transform her chakra into fire. The first technique he had taught her was the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. He had pushed Yuuka to her limits, as he wanted her to survive on her own when the time came. So Sora kept on pushing her even when Yuuka didn’t want to. When Yuuka reached 13 Sora noticed that she had learned Fire Release well, even enough that could match his own if Yuuka were to try her absolute best. Yuuki had then taken over Yuuka’s training. Her parents had thought that teaching her the concepts of Genjutsu would be perfect, due to the fact that she is an Uchiha. Yuuki had taught Yuuka all the concepts that she had known of. Yuuka shown great ability in Genjutsu and seems that Sora and Yuuki could teach her the technique that they have used extensively, the Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique. To their surprise Yuuka was able to even trick her father with this technique. He had eventually figured out he was in an illusion because things shifted quite fast. Sora didn’t really punish her but did see the potential in her. Yuuka then tried it on her mother Yuuki. Right as the Genjutsu was cast Yuuki broke out of it seconds later. She was a little ashamed but noticed that Yuuka took a liking to Genjutsu. Yuuka wanted to even teach her daughter another technique that involved the first one she learned. It was called, Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique the child of the first Genjutsu she learned. This was able to completely trick her father, since he didn’t use Genjutsu whatsoever. It took him a while before he found out, when Yuuka started to lose control of the technique. They were surprised to see that Yuuka was able to trick her father for so long. This had intrigued them and saw great potential in her. So they decided to allow her freedom that she had been asking for. But there was one catch, that she message them her progress every month. If not, they would go out looking for her and bring her back home. Wanting to explore the world, Yuuka instantly took the opportunity and packed the bare essentials. She had started her travels to Konohagakure making sure that she doesn’t make her heritage so apparent, as her parents had warned her. Storyline Natural Skills Intellegence Taste Yuuka had learn the ability to negate taste. She had noticed she started to not taste her fathers terrible food pills when they were training. Yuuka liked the idea of not tasting them so she took it upon herself to learn how to negate taste all together. When she would eat dinner she would try to negate the taste of her vegetables, even though she did like them. Within a few weeks Yuuka simply mastered this small skill that most people don't take up. She hasn't found a use for it in battle but eating her fathers horrible food pills. Hearing It's unknown if Yuuka has selective hearing or is just plain deaf. She can hear just fine but seems to have the ability to only hear what she really wants to hear. At first her parents had thought she was going deaf at a very young age but soon figured it was just her selectively hearing. This does come into her advantage when she truly doesn't want to hear what other people are saying. During battle this does come into play. Yuuka can selectively hear what she wants to, such as foot steps and and whispering. She can't really hear quite talking when allot of other noise is going on but when she is alone she seems to be more keen on her hearing. This does allow her to hear a single thing from a distance away if she were to stay still and truly focus, as her father had taught her. Sight If Yuuka is known for anything in her family it is her sight. Her parents noticed how yuuka would be able to see figures in the distance when they couldn't unless they really squinted their eyes. They had thought she was gifted the ability to see things from a distance but that isn't all correct. Yuuka is just plain observant. She will noticed the most littlest details that others don't really pay any attention to. Her parents had thought she had a disability at one time but they were still wrong. Within battle this can and will help Yuuka track down most things. She had shown to see branches stepped on when she was deer hunting with her father. Her father had even told her that her gift was something special and should be kept safe, referring to the Sharingan that Yuuka didn't even know about. Abilities Chakra Since Yuuka is an Uchiha, she does have above average Chakra Reserves for her age. She had defiantly shown this when her father was teaching her Fire Release. She was able to keep up her work longer then her father had expected from her. She had also shown her excellent Chakra Reserves when she would always pull pranks on her father. Yuuka was able to hold out her Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique upon her father. At first she would be able to hold out the technique for about 10 minutes before her father would figure out. A little later she could easily hold out her technique for more than an hour, but would make her extremely exhausted. Although she hasn't done this in some time so she is unaware about her own Chakra Reserves. Chakra Control Yuuka does mainly rely on Genjutsu so therefor she needs to rely on her Chakra control to maintain her Genjutsu's. She has shown to hold out her Genjutsu's for quite some time before she would lose control or run out of chakra. She mainly developed her Chakra Control during her training with her mother, Yuuki. Her mother had shown her how to control her chakra so Yuuka's genjtusu would last much longer that it should normally. Ninjutsu Yuuka does have an extensive knowledge in Ninjutsu. It may be her second best attribute, making her quite well in it. She had learn how to do Ninjutsu during her training with her father. She had learned most of his techniques and can easily go up to his level if Yuuka were to give her full power into it. Fire Release Yuuka's only Nature is Fire Release as most Uchiha have that. She has shown to be proficient in them and having the ability to manipulate the flames quite well, even for an Uchiha. She has been able to manipulate the flames into different shapes and sizes to her advantage. Barrier Ninjutsu Yuuka had learn a Barrier Ninjutsu when her father was teaching her. The only Barrier Technique Yuuka knows of is the Infinite Embrace Technique. She has gotten a slight bit advanced on the technique, enough to restraint most people. Those who do break out are the ones that have a great strength and can overwhelm most things. Chakra Absorption Like above Yuuka knows a technique, Infinite Embrace, which allows her to absorb chakra. Unlike the Barrier part Yuuka isn't all that great at absorbing chakra. If Yuuka completely focuses on the Technique she could drain all of the victims chakra within 20 seconds. When she doesn't pay attention it can take up to 60 seconds to completely drain the victims chakra. Genjutsu Genjutsu is Yuuka's best ability. She had trained with her mother on the subject of Genjutsu and Yuuki was able to make Yuuka an excellent Genjutsu user. Yuuka will always try to find a way to use her Genjutsu to make little changes that messes with her opponents mind. Yuuka had learned the Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique and it's child technique Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique from her mother. Yuuka had shown to be able to use these techniques so well that she could even mess with her father, although he didn't have much experience in Genjutsu it was still hard. Yuuka had been able to manipulate her surroundings to a picture as she wanted to. Her mother had taught her all of the techniques she knew of, being surprised that she was so well. Yuuki had even admitted that Yuuka could easily surpass her own ability. It seemed that being an Uchiha had helped her excel in Genjutsu. Taijutsu Yuuka isn't quite good nor bad in Taijutsu. She does never really trained in it. But Yuuka can hold up a fight since she does have average level at Taijutsu for her age. She does have above average strength though. Since she lived up on a farm she needed to do some heavy lifting for some things. Yuuka has a really good amount of stamina. This is because she had to endure hot temperatures while doing some heavy working since she did grow up on a farm. This had made her extend her stamina for the harsh work that was needed to put food on their table. Bukijutsu Since she is an Uchiha she does have a natural skill in Bukijutsu, mostly Shurikenjutsu. Although she isn't that great in Bukijutsu she does have a keen sense with tools and uses them wisely. She doesn't have much information on Kenjutsu nor Bojutsu, mostly just Shurikenjutsu since the academy only really taught her that. Shurikenjutsu Out of all other sub category's of Bukijutsu Shurikenjutsu is defiantly her best in Bukijutsu. She is able to hit accurately with Shuriken and Kunai. Her accuracy had been shown when she was in the academy, being able to hit the targets dead on. Other Skills Trivia * Yuuka's name is closely related to her mothers name, Yuuki. * Yuuka means Gentleness Flower. * Yuuka will be able to learn the Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change, Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique, and the Susanoo Genjutsu. This was all able to happen due to Sage allowing me to have his DP. Quotes References